Prince of the King
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Sequel to Prince to King. YYHDK Rune along with the Kingdom is expecting the arrival of their next king or queen. An event Nadil is looking forward to. By attack the child is sent to another world with no memory, the world? YYH. RxR TxK KxH
1. Due Date Coming Close

Disclaimer- Sorry don't own Dragon Knights. The only characters I have any sort of ownership to are Kharla,Liminality and Rune's cousins.

Me- I have finally gotten the sequel out! Even if it is like a year after the other one ended.

Myself- At least it is out. I was beginning to think I wasn't doing my job.

I- I so my job to the best of my ability!

Myself- When you are around to do it.

I- I am too!

Myself- Sure you are. So far I have been the only one around helping her with this fic.

Me- Umm guys….why not let the reviewers read the chapter.

Myself- I am trying to get a point across here!

I- And what point would that be?

Myself- That you are never around for muse help with this fic!

Me- Heh……yea onto the fic!

Prince of the King

Chap 1- Due Date Coming Close

"Hello to those of old and those of new to out exciting faerie tale. I shall be the one to take you through the romance, action, adventure and suspense of this little family you are going to be seeing. And it all starts off with-"

"Ruwalk! What are you going on about?" Alfeegi growled hitting him upside the head with the wet paint brush.

"'Feeg! It's going to take forever to get this red paint out of my hair!" Ruwalk whined giving a fake sob for dramatics.

"Then you better help me paint this wall before the paint in your hair dries. Or you are going to have permanent red highlights." Alfeegi giggled going back to finishing off his wall.

"So mean." Ruwalk grumbled.

"We need to get this room done before the kids arrive. We only have 3 months to get this room painted and furnished to the kings liking." Alfeegi chided.

"Why do you keep saying that there is going to be more then one child? So far Rune can only sense one."

"My mother always said that when I was born that I was also going to have a twin and my father said that there was only going to be me. I think my sister proves that wrong. And when Fia had my two nephews my mother and I where right when we said they where going to be twins. I guess that intuition passed down to me."

"When am I going to meet this family of yours 'Feeg?"

"Once Rune has given birth to the twins. I don't want to leave him alone with just Kai-Stern and Tetheus to care for him. None of them know how to deal with the mood swings and cravings."

"Alfeegi you should have said something, I would have let you and Ruwalk go and visit your family." Rune smiled walking into the room with a hand on his back.

"It's ok Lord Rune. I told them I wasn't coming home till their heirs where born. And my mother supported it quite strongly." Alfeegi laughed.

"This is the first that I have herd about it." Ruwalk defended himself.

"What ever suits you, but I am sure Kai-Stern and Tetheus would have helped me. And don't forget about Rath. He's a parent of this child as well."

"Two children." Alfeegi corrected.

"I only feel one though." Rune said confused.

"I know there are two children in there. I've got my mothers intuition and she is never wrong."

"They're also yokai Lord Rune; elven magic may not be able to get an accurate reading." Ruwalk suggested.

"I had Rath check and he just snickered. Said nothing to confirm or deny my claim."

"Two." Alfeegi and Ruwalk said in unison.

"Oh I am going to get Rath for hiding this from me!" Rune growled and glared stalking off.

"I bet 20 minutes."

"I challenge you double for 5 minutes." Alfeegi dared.

"Rath's become accustomed to the mood swings though, I think he will last more then 5 minutes." Ruwalk smiled at his intelligence.

"Ah yes but he has never had to deal with an enraged Lord Rune before." Alfeegi corrected.

"Very true, but I am sure Lord Rath can handle Lord Rune for more then 5 minutes."

"Oh you shall be surprised." Alfeegi snickered, Soon there was a storm of shouting and crashing with an occasional scream. 5 minutes later Rath's shouts of surrender echoed down the halls.

"Damn lost again." Ruwalk sighed hanging his head.

"And remember the payment I challenged was double." Alfeegi purred.

"This is going to be a long week."

Me- Yes I know this is really short for my chapters, but don't worry. Chapter 2 is a long one.

Myself- I should know, 14 pages hand written. All written by me as you talked. :sniffs at her cramped hands:

I- I'll help with Chapter 3!

Myself- That is going to be no where near as long as Chapter 2!

Me- Heh. I'll get that one up as soon as I can. Think of this as a teaser to see if people remember my story. Also to see how it will go over. So please R&R if you want this story to continue.

Myself- Byes for now!

Me- HEY! That's my line!


	2. Visiting Parents

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Knights or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kharla, Liminality and the 8 cousins of Rune. Rune's mother I just gave a name to.

Me- Thank you so much for all your reviews! They brighten my days so much!

Myself- People actually remembered that there was a sequel to Prince to King?

I- Guess so…

Me- I'll try and update this story at a regular pace. I only have a few chapters written up so please bare with me.

Myself- What did I say about giving your reviewers excuses?

Me- Give really good ones?

Myself- NO! Just give them the story!

Me- Ok! Onto the fic!

Prince of the King

Chap 2- Visiting Parents

"Rune I'm not going." Rath protested crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dear it's only for a few days. They won't kill each other, hopefully." Rune argued putting a pillow under his back laying down on the bed.

"A few days of hell Rune! First your cousins and MOTHER are coming and I know she hates me. Then Kharl, his sister, Kharla and Lim are also coming over. It's a battle waiting to happen!" Rath argued back flopping down next to his husband.

"My cousins adore both Lim and Garfakcy, and when did Kharl gain a sister?"

"Kharl was tempering in another world, go figure, and saved a young girl. After that he became her "brother""

"How old is she?"

"A teenager, around Lampsly and Depra's age."

"They'll make her feel right at home."

"But your mother Rune! The one that didn't come to the wedding, and refused to talk to you until she found out about her grandchildren." Rath reminded him.

"But she is my mother Rath, I can't abandon her. And she doesn't hate you, she just hasn't come to terms with everything yet." Rune reasoned back.

"I can feel that she hates me so much Rune. Unlike elves yokai feel hatred and loathing."

"Hon are you sure you're not imagining things? If she hated you she would tell you." Rune justified his mother.

"I'll be civil with her as long as she is civil with me. Should she turn ugly I am using my rights as king, I will not be insulted in my own home." Rath warned resting his forehead against Rune's.

"I give you permission for that as long as she is not thrown in the dungeon." Rune kissed his lovers nose.

"She insults our children or Lim then I will send her down there for a day." Rath growled.

"She wouldn't insult her own grandchildren. And I doubt she would say anything bad about Liminality."

"Rune love, her grandchildren are going to be yokai. Not elven or fey but the creatures she claims to hate so much. And no matter how human Lim looks she is going to be able to sense that she is yokai."

"She still accepts them! I can see it in her eyes every time we talk about the children. She'll love them yokai or not." Rune sighed resting his hand over his stomach.

"Are you sure you're no the one hallucinating? I can taste the amount of dislike she has for me, there is dislike for her grandchildren. She's still loathing the fact that you married me and not Tintlet."

"Rath you are going too far in insulting my mother. She is a civil woman with the right to see her own son." Rune almost snarled.

"Then you can see her Rune but I am not coming. She has no right in seeing a son-in-law that she hates."

"Rath for me, see her?"

"No."

"How fair is that? I must see your family but you refuse to see mine!"

"I don't force you to see the "family" that I have. The only family that I actually recognize is my sister Liminality."

"I gave her a chance, all of them a chance, and look how close we are. Rath give my mother a chance and you would learn to like her too."

"Rune women like that don't give second chances to warm up to yokai like me. She is holding resentment to my past actions." Rath gained a far away look in his eyes as his memories traveled to the painful events.

"Rath please forget about those times. It's over and done with and you had no choice in your actions then. My mother will get over that fact." Rune whispered shifting to get up.

"As much as I want to forget those memories she won't and will constantly remind me of what I did. Whether it was Kharl, Nadil or even Gill controlling me at that time she doesn't care."

"Lord Rath, Liminality is coming up with Kharl and Kharla also a robed figure." A butler softly informed, waiting for them to follow.

"What about my cousins and mother?" Rune asked impatiently as Rath came to help him up.

"No sighting of them yet sir, but I am sure they will be here soon enough. Remember they have more towns to go through then Lord Rath's family."

"Then I shall greet the family that is here." Rune smiled waddling down to the great hall.

"Lord Rath is I may say so boldly, this meeting is going to turn into a war." The butler whispered bowing his head.

"I know is it but Rune wants to see every one get along. I just hope she doesn't do anything to Lim."

"Your sister is the only one of your demonic family that you accept?"

"Yes and her innocents to the outside world can easily get her hurt with a woman like Rune's mother."

"I shall see to it that Lady Liminality does not get hurt." The butler bowed before leaving to his task. Rath gave a growl throwing a pillow on the bed, and then walked out to the great hall.

"Kharl and Kharla it's so nice to see you again, you too Liminality." Rath could hear Rune as he turned the corner seeing the family in the middle of the hall.

"Rath! I've missed you so much! There is nothing to do back home." Liminality cried attaching herself to Rath's waist.

"I'm sure you've been finding something to do." Rath laughed.

"Lim you are stretching the truth now. You still have all those other birthday presents left to play with." Kharla reprimanded.

"But Rath is so much more fun to play with." Liminality argued back.

"Lykouleon and Raseleane give their apologies for not being here today. They where requested elsewhere."

"There is no need for their apologies Rath, I am sure they are catching up on lost time." Kharla winked getting a blush out of everyone.

"And I would like to introduce my newly adopted sister Mukuro." Kharl announced nudging the girl up front. With the cloak taken off she had dull red hair that hung unevenly to her shoulders. Her one visible eye was turned down at the other hidden under bandages that covered half of her body. Fine silk clothes hung from her body, all looking 5 times to big for her frail body. Broken shackles hung from each wrist looking heavy enough to bring her falling forward and her voice almost softer then a hushed whisper.

"Hello my lord." Mukuro bowed almost falling over.

"Give her a few more weeks and she will be as good as new. Kharl just got her smuggled over the boarder between Draqueen and Makai." Kharla answered leading Mukuro to a chair.

"Makai must be an awful place for a human to end up like that." Rune gasped sending a maid off to get Mukuro a glass of water.

"Makai is exactly like Arinas. There are no humans or elves and any humans there have been captured and brought over from the world of Ningenkai and sold as slaves. Bounty hunters can barely survive there." Kharl explained.

"No Rath." Rune stated already seeing the gleam in his mate's eyes. A world full of nothing but demons was music to Rath's ears. Then again there was also another world filled with just humans, did that also mean there where worlds filled with nothing but elves or dragons? A world filled with people just like Thatz….oh it was a scary image.

"The Countess Miretia and her 8 nieces have arrived." The same butler announced opening the door for the 9 women.

"Rath! Rune! How are you!" All 8 cousins shouted with 6 of them tackling the two men. Well Rune getting gentle hugs from them.

"It's been fine here and the baby is doing well." Rune replied with a smile.

"How is my son doing?" Miretia cooed hugging her son blatantly ignoring Rath and his family.

"Hey Rath, where's Lim?" Mip asked her eyes scanning around.

"She's over here!" Sisle shouted fro, the far left bouncing up and down with Lim.

"She'll be happy to see you." Rath gave Mip a kiss on her forehead pushing her towards his little sister.

"I want a kiss too!" Zephie pouted looking up at him.

"How could I have forgotten you?" Rath chuckled giving her a kiss.

"Yay!" Zephie squeaked latching off of him and onto Rune.

"How was the trip over?" Rune asked over the giggling of his cousins.

"It was a pleasant trip. I almost forgot how pretty the countryside was here." She responded back still ignoring Rath and his family.

"Is she always this unaware or is this a special occasion?" Kharla whispered to Rath.

"Special occasion, yokai are here." Rath whispered back giving Miretia a glare.

"So mother did you meet Rath's family? As you know he's Kharl, Rath's step-mother Kharla and his step-sister Liminality." Rune pointed each one out with cheerfulness.

"Pleasant to meet you." Miretia smiled in obvious fakeness.

"The pleasure is all ours. It's nice to know that out efforts in allowing Rune to give birth are appreciated." Kharla smiled back. Rath grinned as Miretia's eyes widened. Did she really think her son could naturally give birth?

"Yes it is very much appreciated." She choked out sounding disgusted. So she didn't know her grandchildren where going to be yokai? This was going to be a fun family visit.

"Aunt Miretia can Mip and I go off and play with Lim in the gardens?" Sisle asked in a sweet tone giving her Aunt her best eyes.

"No!" Miretia growled harshly getting a startled stare from Rune, glares from Rath and his family and a startled yelp from Mukuro. Mip looked at her in shock and Sisle about to cry. "I mean they have has such a long trip and must be very tired from it. Maybe tomorrow you 3 can play." Miretia covered up talking with a sweet sincerity and poise. Rune easily accepted the answer where as everyone else became on edge.

"I am perfectly fine." Liminality stated oblivious to the actual meaning of the words. Rath had to smile at her innocents.

"Well I give you permission to go and play in the gardens." Kharla smiled patting Liminality on the head.

"Thanks mom." Liminality gave a wink to Mip and Sisle as she ran out to the gardens. Miretia turned to her second youngest nieces with a smile on her face, trying to think of an excuse for them not to go to the gardens.

"Why don't you two go and take a nap with Zephie and Que? Then after that you can play with her."

"I'm not tired though Aunt Miretia." Que complained pouting.

"Neither are we!" Sisle and Mip started.

"You can go and play with her for a little while, but I want you two to get some rest later." Miretia sighed in defeat pushing them off towards the door.

"Shall we have tea in the foyer? Que and Zephie can play in their rooms if they wish." Rune offered starting to waddle away. Zephie and Que took off and up the stairs giggling. Phila and Calic said they would go with the butler to watch the 3 play. Rath nodded to the butler as he walked away to the gardens.

"How have you been doing Rath?" Kharla asked since no one wanted to start a conversation.

"The kingdom has been doing well. A few soldiers where sent out to Costa Rica to smooth some demon problems over. Seems word has gotten out again about the phoenix feather. Past that things have been pretty quiet."

"So how are my two grandchildren doing?"

"They're growing and staying healthy. I've been trying to keep Rune from using basic magics these last few months that are left. But he insists that he is doing fine."

"I am doing fine Rath. I would never do anything to endanger the children." Rune quipped in arguing his point.

"Now accepting that there are two?" Rath teased as Rune blushed.

"I am sure you wouldn't, but Rath can't help but worry." Kharla smiled.

"I never realized how much of a mother hen Rath could be." Rune slowed down so he was in step with his husband.

"Kharl is as well. When I was pregnant with Liminality he was trying to do everything, even the cooking." Kharla giggled.

"Well I am sure Rune is taking care of himself." Miretia tried to get into the conversation but went ignored by Rath and his family.

"Thank you mother." Rune replied with a smile. When the group got to the foyer Mukuro was already there drinking some tea.

"The tea just arrived, please enjoy." The maid bowed and walked off with the empty tray in her hands.

"Rune I must tell you something for when you give birth." Kharla piped up putting her cup in the saucer.

"Is there something different about yokai birth then regular birth?" Rune titled his head to the side.

"When you give birth concentrate on your loving emotions and the family connections that you have with them."

"Isn't that what every parent things of their kid?"

"With yokai not all children are born out of want. Most are left once they are born by the mothers if they didn't want them in the beginning." Kharla explained and Rune nodded with understanding.

"So yokai's behavior depends on the emotions of their mother when they are born?" Miretia asked trying to sound interested.

"Yes, that's why most are ill natured with the exception of the fox and dog yokai clans. They are very family oriented."

"I doubt Rune would have any negative thoughts." Rath hugged his lover close nesting his face in his hair.

"It will be such a shock to see a well tempered and mannered yokai. But I am sure the elven power of virtue can calm their rage." Miretia tried to boast as Kharla gave her husband a skeptical look.

"I am sure that will be the case." Kharl humored her.

"Mrs. Miretia, Mrs. Miretia? Could Sisle, Mip and I go and play by the fountains please? Calic and Phila said they could watch us, along with the butler Rath has." Liminality burst into the room running to Miretia's side. Rath instantly tensed up his gaze fixed upon his sister. Rune tried to sooth him down into a calmer state hoping nothing would come of this.

"No you may not." Miretia stated giving a subtle glare.

"Please? Calic and Phila said it was ok." Liminality tried to pres remembering manners worked better with the fey.

"I am saying no. Calic and Phila are not Mip and Sisle's guardians on this trip."

"But they are their sisters!" Liminality argued back becoming stubborn.

"I still said no!" Miretia shouted shoving Liminality away from her. Rath could taste Kharl's anger but the room was saturated with Kharla's hate. She was skeptical about the elven woman; she wasn't even at her own son's wedding. She only started talking to him when she found out about the children. Yet now she had a real hatred for the woman, treating her child like that.

"Rath don't you dare hurt her." Rune whispered seeing Rath's pupil's contract. Liminality began to sob as she laid on the ground not knowing what she did wrong.

"What was that for!" Kharla screamed pointing a finger at Miretia.

"The child needed to know that I meant no. Don't you yokai discipline your children?" Miretia answered in a sickening innocence.

"Yes but we don't abuse them like some women." Kharl growled holding his wife back. Rath was struggling to get up and give the woman a piece of his mind but Rune was holding him back. Mukuro beat them to the girl wrapping her skeleton like arms around her.

"What or who is this?" Miretia scowled at Mukuro in disgust. Mukuro looked up and stared at the older woman dead in the eyes, over powering her with sheer will.

"Demon." She whispered, everyone knowing full well who it was directed at.

"How dare you speak to a high fey woman like that!" Miretia screamed lunging to strike the teen down. Mukuro wrapped herself around Liminality as a shield from the blow, a blow that never came. Kharla was able to get her hands free and hurled her tea up, shattering on Miretia's head.

Me- My fingers! 14 hand written pages typed up into a nice chapter!

Myself- My brain! I had to help you think of this chapter!

Me- :gasp: You have a brain!

Myself- Unlike you, I like my brain.

I- I stayed with the dust bunnies that roll around in my head.

Me- I took up all the smart dust bunnies, hence why I is a little ditzy.

I- That's the reason!

Me- Yeps, first come, first serve.

Myself- Thank you to all the people who reviewed and waiting so long for this fic to come out. The third chapter will be out soon next week maybe. There is work and a doctors appointment.

Me- NOOOOO! SHOTS :runs away screaming:

Myself- You need that to get into college!

Me- I don't care! They hurt :sniffles:

I- Well please R&R and byes for now!

Me- THAT'S MY LINE! ARG!


	3. Shatter of Innocence

Disclaimer- :runs out screaming: I bought the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights on E-Bay! Woot::vicious monster aka lawyers start coming after me with pitch forks and brooms: o.O? I thought we got past the dark ages thing::runs away from the angry lawyers who are not with the times.: Sadly I must take it back and I do not own said animes or E-Bay, but my brain is up for auction if anyone would like to buy it. The only people I do own are Kharla, Liminality and Rune's mother I just gave a name to. She's not worth the hassle to own.

Me- Ok I lied…..this took a damn long time to get up.

Myself- Lazy as always.

Me- Not really……Calc was a bigger priority then fanfics. Even though I am going to drop the course anyways.

I- Which leaves more time for fics!

Me- You're right!

Myself- Still doesn't cover for your lazyness.

Me- :gasp: I am not lazy. I just have better things to do then write. Shock I know.

I- Like anime club!

Me- Yes and actually getting my work done!

Myself- We muses are feeling unused and under paid.

Me- I don't pay you a thing….

Myself- Exactly!

I- :gives Myself a cookie: There is your payment for being such a good muse!

Myself- :growles:

Me- I have also been working on a Ronin Warriors one shot that shall be posted on once I am finished with the lemon part. 14 pages hand written so far and I am not done yet!

Myself- Stop staling now and get on with it.

Me- Without further a due, onto the fic!

Prince of King

Chap 3- Shatter of Innocence

The elfin countess froze in her spot as the cooling tea drizzled down her face, mingling with the blood that trailed from her forehead. The rest of the tea cup pieces crashed to the floor shattering the silence around them.

"Don't you dare strike my daughter or my sister-in-law." Kharla hissed getting ready to throw the saucer if needed.

"Then you should teach that thing manners." Miretia hissed back glancing at Mukuro.

"That thing you are referring to is a human. And she has been able to stand demon slavery for the last 15 years of her life. I believe she has the best judgment here to determine who is evil and who is not." Kharl finally spoke up moving the saucer out of reach; he had much better weapons should the occasion call for it.

"Obviously you and your," She paused for a minute looking Kharla up and down "wife brain washed her into some evil philosophy. Elves are no where near demons or yokai."

"I wasn't talking about your looks, though they could match, I was talking about your soul." Mukuro rasped out standing to challenge her.

"That reminds me high countess, when was the last time you used your power of virtue?" Kharla asked smiling in a friendly way. Miretia took a step back glancing around the room. Rune gave her a questioning look almost hoping what was going on was a big dream.

"I have used it many times before now; it doesn't concern the dark likes of you to know what the pure light of virtue does." Miretia defended herself trying to stand proud.

"Prove it countess." Mukuro challenged.

"And I was talking about within the last 10 months." Kharla verified her statement.

"What did you say?"

"Prove it, or can't you use it anymore?" Mukuro taunted.

"I can full well use my natural born powers human!" The countess slapped her down to the ground almost daring her to get up again.

"Mukuro!" Liminality cried catching her and setting her down on the ground.

"Don't let that woman get to you Lim. She's worse then any of my demons masters and doesn't deserve the title she has." Mukuro tried to comfort holding onto her abused cheek.

"Don't you dare talk down to me child. I am far older and wiser then you."

"You lay another finger on her and you deal with me!" Liminality stood in front of her friend flexing each finger. Rath was ready to jump in and save her until he noticed a black and purple fog aura surrounding her.

'What the hell?' Rath thought as he continued to watch it grow.

"Come to me child." A deep male voice echoed around Liminality's head.

'Hu?' She responded back intelligently.

"Awaken me in the forest of Arinas. I am waiting."

'Who are you?'

"Awaken me and you shall find that out." Before Liminality could respond Calic and Phila walking into the room screaming.

"What in the world happened?" Phila demanded glaring at each person in the room.

"Phila! Calic!" Miretia exclaimed now hopeful of some support.

"Aunt Miretia what happened here?" Calic interrogated glaring down at her aunt.

"Is it that hard to see? These yokai attacked me." She hissed pointing to Kharla.

"After you struck Mukuro down and went for my daughter second." Kharla defended herself and her daughter.

"Is this true Rune?" Calic asked, the look in her eyes begging for the truth. Rune on the other hand was in a state of denial. His kind and caring mother would never dare hurt an injured person nor a child. She never showed any hostilities at home.

"Yes it's true." Rune whispered falling back onto the couch.

"Rune how could you accuse your own mother?" Miretia yelled, her temper flaring.

"How could you Aunt? Liminality is the most caring child I have ever seen and you go and abuse her because she is yokai!" Phila screamed at her a defiant sharpness on her words.

"And to hit the already injured! You would have lost your power of virtue at this moment if it was not already lost!" Calic growled helping Mukuro up from the ground.

"What are they saying mother?" Rune asked helplessly staring at her with such a lost expression on his face.

"She lost her power of virtue the moment she disowned her own son out of her rage and hatred. She was furious that you picked to marry Rath and not Tintlet. You are dead to her Rune." Phila informed her cousin in her most sympathetic way.

"They are lying Rune. I would never do such a thing." Miretia stumbled over to her son begging for him to believe her.

"Then why didn't you come to the wedding? Everyone else showed up but you." Liminality spoke up.

"You disowned me because of who I married?" Rune cried hiding himself in the pillows.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that in front of my son like that you yokai reject." Miretia screeched kicking Liminality in the gut. The yokai child stumbled to the ground coughing up a splatter of blood. That was the last straw Rath could take from that hellish woman. He grabbed the countess by her hair and almost dragged her to the front gate. Miretia screamed, howled and screeched in protest as she clawed at his hand.

"Get out of my house, get out of my kingdom." Rath hissed with such venom that she could taste it in her mouth. Then he threw her out the gates, shutting them closed in her face.

"Lord Rath what just happened?" Kai-Stern asked coming out of the library.

"I was just showing the countess out." Rath replied no emotion showing. Kai-Stern made a move to press the subject on but saw the yokai in Rath leaking out. He quickly shut up and went back into the library. When Rath walked back into the foyer Phila and Calic where hugging a hysterical Rune and Kharla and Kharl where comforting Liminality and Mukuro. Rath nudged his way in between Calic and Rune taking his husband into his arms.

"I'm sorry I was right." Rath whispered stroking the golden blonde locks.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Rune hiccupped back curling himself around Rath's frame.

"I hate that woman." Liminality cried clutching her stomach.

"It's ok to hate her Lim, it's ok." Kharla whispered stroking her daughters back.

Me- It is finally done!

I- See it wasn't that bad.

Me- It's finding the time to be able to sit and type a full chapter without interruptions!

Myself- You have plenty of time. If you would wake up before noon.

Me- Anything before noon is an ungodly hour and I do not get up before then unless I have to.

I- Which means only if you have classes.

Me- Never said I was a stupid girl now did I?

Myself- But you would have time to type and write your chapters.

Me- You are no help at all.

Myself- I am too! Who's been keeping you on track though out this school year?

Me- The dust bunnies!

Myself- Them too.

Dust Bunnies- We are the ultimate force in time management!

Me- See, they are awesome.

I- Can I have some of your dust bunnies?

Me- NO! They are mine!

Myself- I guess I shall close out the fic. Please R&R and be patient with my pet. She's rather busy with attempting to drop Calc.

Me- You're pet!

Myself- Is there something wrong?

Me- I am not your pet :tackles Myself:

Myself- AHHHHHH::runs away screaming:

I- Byes for now!

Me- Dammit! Someone got my line again!


End file.
